the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-Trolls
The Half-Trolls are a fierce, independent race that dwell in the north eastern parts of Far Harad; in the land of Pertorogwaith. Memories of the troll-folk (Server History) The previous High King of the High Elves, Glaerdir, became corrupted by evil influences and abandoned his fair sanctuary thus journeying to distant lands. It was during these journeys that he stumbled upon an isolated country called Pertorogwaith, the home of the half-trolls. He chose to become their leader and ensured a glorious future for these monstrous beings...or so it seemed. In a most unfortunate situation Glaerdir was killed and the half-trolls were left leaderless, alone, isolated once more. Years later a mysterious stranger, who goes by the name of Scrubor, made his way to the Pertorogwaith and set his mind on making the half-trolls an immeasurable force to be reckoned with. In time Scrubor's father, Demon_26 showed up and vowed to help his son rise this forsaken people. Seeing much more greatness and wisdom in him, Scrubor resigned his position to his father and thus Demon_26 became the King and Scrubor the Prince. But in a recent turn of events it was identified that Scrubor planned to usurp the throne of his father. With the help of King_Elendil Scrubor deeply wounded Demon_26 but at this news many evil factions of middle earth decided to stand by Demon's side. This of course troubled King_Elendil and he spoke to Scrubor asking that they make peace and continue on as nothing happened. Blind and arrogant, Scrubor fled deep into the lands of Far Harad avoiding all and any civilisation. After he came to his senses Scrubor wrote a letter to the lands of middle-earth declaring his apology. Scrubor had apparently lost the civil war before it even began. Demon_26 banished Scrubor from Pertorogwaith never to return; and the exile was accepted. After the exile of the previous Torogist Demon_26 declared that Torog will be the national language spoken throughout Pertorogwaith (in honor of his exiled son, Scrubor, who was the origanal founder of the language). But soon Srubor gathered other half-trolls who supported him and formed a new Half-troll country called Thartorogrim. Their goal was a remove Demon_26 and make Srubor the new Torogost. After Demon_26, Lord_Gil_Galad comes to Pertorogwaith, then decides to bring the half-troll folk back by becoming the king, and The half-trolls will now have Years of peace, after the rebel prince Scrubor declared the trolls to return to the king's side. Later the lands of Pertorogwaith were being attacked by armies of raiders. They all died in the battle. Years past as the lands of Pertorograith withered. Till a Kings Men of Umbar, Dolgukhor The Dark Blade of Umbar sought to lead the warlike Half-Trolls, and so he did under Baraac Murat the Warrior god of the Half Trolls. The Legacy of the Half-Trolls It has been rumoured that Demon_26, Torogost of Pertorogwaith, ruler of the Half-Trolls, lord of every island in Harad and Mangrove, Great Python of Near Harad, disowned and exiled Scrubor, his oldest son because of rebellion and creating a new communist system without asking his father, Demon_26. He mustn't enter Pertorogwaith for the rest of his life. If he enters Pertorogwaith once more, he will be killed and exiled from whole Harad. Other then his son Scrubor Demon_26 plans to create Pertorogwaith into a monarchy in that every Half-Troll has the same rights except from the Torogost and the Torogist. They (the royal family) will be allowed to do what they want in their realm. If a Half-Troll betrays his Torogost, he will be killed and exiled from Pertorogwaith. His base will be destroyed and his stuff will be taken to share it with every other Half-Troll. In the high hall of Demon_26 will be the great council which decides every action in war and it will be the court of Pertorogwaith in which the Torogost will be the judge. It decides military plans too. Further on there will be a stronghold in Black Coast which will be the military base of Pertorogwaith. Government Pertorogwaith is a monarchy with a king and prince. Both of them have the most rights and they are leading the Great Council. Great Council Torogost The Torogost is the leader of the great council and is also the judge of the half-trolls. He has the most rights and he decides what to do in war situations. He is also the one that executes accused people if the Great Council votes for that. Torogist The Torogist is the second most powerful person in the great council. He and the High Priest are the only people that can vote against the plans of the Torogost. High Priest The High Priest is the religious leader of the Faith of the Troll and has the same power as the Torogist in the Great Council. He decides if a accused person hurt the rule of the Faith of the Troll.If this happens , the accused person gets a greater punishment then normal. Torogaesht The Torogaesht (General in Westron) leads troops and has not as much power as the Torogist and the High Priest. But he can vote against the plans of the High Priest and the Torogist. Ubeg The Ubegs(Lieutnants in Westron) are a little bit more less powerful then the Torogaesh and a little bit more powerful then the soldiers. Builds Tol torog, In ruins. Bridge of The Torog river, Re-captured by the half-trolls. Rule Former rulers: Other rulers before Glaerdir are unknown and no evidence was ever found of their rule... # Glaerdir, the first ruler of the half-trolls, former king of High-elves -Glaerdir was killed few years after being king leaving the Half-trolls leaderless for a while # Scrubor, 1st Torogost of Pertorogwaith -Gave the position of Torogost to Demon_26, his father after few years of ruling # Demon_26, 2nd Totogost of Pertorogwaith -During Demon_26's rule Srubor rebelled against him to reclaim the position of Torogost -Other rebellions by Half-trolls were made soon (OPOcram, the Half-troll in the comments) # Lord_Gil_Galad, King of the Half-trolls -During his rule Srubor gave up and sent his half-trolls back to serve the new ruler # Half_troll_king, 6th King of The Eastern Folk -During his rule Pertorogwaith was being sieged to use as an attack position against the Moredain, Tauredain and the Haradrims. Unfortunately HTK was wounded while capturing the land. His men where slain, his sword broken, he retreated across the Torog bridge then swore he would return and kill the half-trolls. Current Ruler(s) . News Peace Declaration I; Scrubor, formerly known as the Rebel Prince and Leader of the Thartorogrim, have finally decided to cease all aggressive interactions with Pertorogwaith in attemps to reclaim the Throne. I have sent my Thartorogrim back to their homeland to live under the rule of their new king lord_gil_galad (congratulations to you, by the way). I have now decided to join the Mordor faction and leave my Half-Troll past behind me. Category:Faction Category:Evil